


You’re Home!

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble, Lust, M/M, Romance, You’re Home!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin’s impatient and horny…</p>
            </blockquote>





	You’re Home!

Title: You’re Home…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 50  
Rating: G…  
Warnings: Passion, Lust…  
Beta Queen: bigj52  
Challenge: The Evil Kinney Girls Club ~ Drabble Challenge -1

Summary: Justin’s impatient and horny…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

**You’re Home!**

Justin is getting impatient as he waits for Brian to come home from work. After breaking into Brian’s stash, he’s now stoned and feeling horny. He jumps into Brian’s arms as soon as he comes through the door, kissing him and pulling his clothes off.

“Someone’s been missing me…”

“Always!”

The End


End file.
